Chase McCain
Chase McCain is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71266 Fun Pack for the LEGO City: Undercover franchise. Background Chase McCain is best known for being the LCPD Police Officer who took down the infamous Rex Fury. In his first year as a Police Officer of the LEGO City Police Department, he fought Rex on a moving truck, before putting a stop to the fight by throwing him off the vehicle. However, he accidentally revealed his girlfriend's identity to everybody in LEGO City. Despite this, Chase was transferred to the other side of the world, but returned a few years later, he went far beyond the call of duty with the use of disguises and fought Rex once again, in a spectacular battle on board the debris of a space station that was quickly plummeting back down to Earth. World LEGO City: Undercover: LEGO City Abilities * Acrobat * Grapple (Police Officer) * Rope Swings (Police Officer) * Tracking (Police Officer) * Relic Detector (Police Officer) * Uniform Changing (Changes into Miner, Fireman, Farmer, Astronaut and Construction Worker) ** Illumination (Miner) ** Silver LEGO Blowup (Miner) ** Super Strength (Miner) ** Water Spray (Fireman) ** Growth (Fireman) ** Hazard Cleaner (Fireman) ** Glide (Farmer) ** Target (Police Officer, Astronaut, and Farmer) ** Hacking (Astronaut) ** Flying (Astronaut) ** Drill (Construction Worker) Quotes Trivia * In LEGO City: Undercover, he is voiced by Joseph May who reprises his role in the game. * He is the fourth and final video game character, representing LEGO City: Undercover. The other video game characters are: Chell from Portal 2, Gamer Kid representing Midway Arcade and Sonic the Hedgehog from the franchise with the same name. ** He and Gamer Kid are also the only LEGO original video game characters. In addition to this, Chase is the only LEGO original video game character from a LEGO original video game. * Chase shares the same hairpiece with Jay (without his hood), Raymond Stantz, Captain Jack Harkness, Weightlifter, Tenth Doctor, Marty McFly, Owen Grady, Zach Mitchell, Janine Melnitz, Templeton "Faceman" Peck, Ethan Hunt, Green Arrow, Francis Fratelli, and Mr. Walsh. * He is the only character with the Hacking Ability to not also have the Technology Ability. * He is the first non-LEGO Movie character to have the Relic Detector Ability. * He is tied with Newt Scamander and Jake for holding the most abilities out of any character, at 16 abilities at their disposal. However, Chase technically holds 17 abilities at his disposal if one counts the Uniform Changing Ability. ** Coincidentally, they all speak with their original actors. ** He also has the most abilities of any video game character. * He is the only playable video game character to be in a Fun Pack rather than a Level Pack. * You can obtain his disguises by locating the disguise booths scattered throughout the LEGO City: Undercover World: ** The Astronaut disguise booth is found in Apollo Island. ** The Construction Worker disguise booth is found in the Construction Yard. ** The Farmer disguise booth is found in Fort Meadows. ** The Fireman disguise booth is found in LEGO City Fire Department. ** The Miner disguise booth is found in Bluebell National Park. * He shares similar animations with Owen Grady, including his jumping and idle animations. ** Due to Chase having the same jump height as Owen, he is the only acrobatic character that doesn't have the same jumping height or a double jump like other acrobatic characters, such as Ethan Hunt or Hermione Granger. Gallery Relic Detector Illumination Acrobat Target Grapple Tracking Hacking Flying Drill Water Spray Growth Hazard Cleaner Super Strength Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Index Category:2017 Category:Year 2 Category:Characters Category:Year 2 Characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:LEGO City: Undercover Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Keys Category:Wave 8 Category:Uniform Changing Ability Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Accessory Characters Category:Rope Swing Ability Category:Glide Ability Category:Summoned Characters Category:Battle of the Figures 2 Winners Category:Wave 8 Characters